


Panggilan Jam Tiga Pagi

by Anne_Garbo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Garbo/pseuds/Anne_Garbo
Summary: Furihata mengangkat alisnya. Kepalanya berdenyut. Otaknya sudah tidak bisa menampung apapun lagi apalagi mencerna yang sedang terjadi. Dia lelah. Dia mengantuk. Dia juga stress dengan tugas untuk besok pagi.“Yang kuingat sekarang sudah hampir jam tiga pagi dan,” Dia menarik nafas. “AKU TIDAK PERNAH BERJANJI DI TENGAH MALAM BEGINI KAK! TIDUR SANA!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> ↗ Anne Garbo ↙  
> →Panggilan Jam Tiga Pagi←  
> Disclaimer : KnB milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
> Warning : peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah  
> Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

Kepalanya terasa berat. Matanya pun seperti tak sanggup untuk terbuka lagi. Kumpulan angka maupun tulisan yang sedang dikerjakannya bahkan sudah berbentuk seperti hewan melata yang bergerak liar tiap kali dia memindahkan kursor.

Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sakit. Furihata baru sadar bahwa dia sudah memejamkan mata dan hingga terantuk meja.

“Bertahanlah, Kouki,” ucapnya sambil menepuk kedua pipi.

Tangannya meraih cangkir. Menyadari kehabisan kopi, Furihata mengerang. Kepalanya kembali disandarkan pada meja. “Apa aku tidur dulu saja? Lima menit? Sepuluh menit? Agar lebih segar?” tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Namun kemudian dia menegakkan badan. Kepala menggeleng kuat-kuat. “Tidak! Aku tidak percaya akan bangun lagi nanti. Deadline-nya besok pagi.”

Furihata sekali lagi memelototi tugas makalahnya. Membaca dan mengganti ke beberapa halaman. Memeriksa beberapa formula. Tapi perlahan tulisan tersebut sekali lagi berubah menjadi garis melata.

Dia menghela nafas. “Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidur dulu,” ucapnya sambil melirik ke ponselnya yang sedang diisi daya. “Akan pasang alarm tiga lapis. Tidak. Lima lapis.”

Begitu mengambil ponselnya, benda itu bergetar hebat. Musik tanda panggilan masuk terdengar. Reflek Kouki mengangkatnya.

“Halo?”

“Kau dimana?” tanya suara dari seberang panggilan. Suara yang terdengar asing, namun sekilas pernah dengar. Mungkin suara kakaknya dengan ekstra nada rendah seksi – bukan berarti Furihata mengakui suara kakaknya seksi, malah jauh dari itu.

“Err.. kamar?”

Orang tersebut menghela nafas dan suaranya terdengar meninggi seperti menahan marah. “Kau lupa pada perjanjian kita!”

Furihata mengangkat alisnya. Kepalanya berdenyut. Otaknya sudah tidak bisa menampung apapun lagi apalagi mencerna yang sedang terjadi. Dia lelah. Dia mengantuk. Dia juga stress dengan tugas untuk besok pagi.

“Yang kuingat sekarang sudah hampir jam tiga pagi dan,” Dia menarik nafas. “AKU TIDAK PERNAH BERJANJI DI TENGAH MALAM BEGINI KAK! TIDUR SANA!”

Furihata mematikan panggilannya. Nafasnya terengah sehabis berteriak. Namun matanya langsung terbelalak terbuka ketika dia membaca tulisan di layar ponsel.

Tertera nama yang baru saja menelponnya. “AKASHI SEIJUURO! DEMI TUHAN!”

Bahkan yang di tangannya saat ini bukan ponsel miliknya. Ujung matanya menangkap ponsel butut miliknya masih tergeletak aman di atas tempat tidur. Lalu ini punya siapa?!

Furihata menutup daftar panggilan. Gambar latar berubah menjadi foto Kuroko dan Kagami yang keduanya sedang tersenyum menghadap kamera.

“Kenapa ponselnya Kuroko bisa tertinggal disini?!”

Pemuda berambut coklat itu langsung berlari ke atas kasurnya. Meraih ponsel – yang benar-benar – miliknya. Pesan dari nomor Kagami muncul begitu dia membuka kunci. Berisi, ‘Ponselnya Kuroko ketinggalan. Katanya matikan saja, biar tidak ada telepon yang mengganggu. Besok kami ambil’ yang masuk sejak jam sebelas malam tadi.

“Telat kau Kagami!”

Furihata mendadak menjadi resah. Bagaimana tidak. Dia berteriak. Pada seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Juga mematikan panggilannya begitu saja.

Dia berteriak dan mematikan panggilannya pada seorang Juru Gunting Akashi Seijuuro!

Seketika kantuknya menghilang. Furihata memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk segera cuci muka dan memasang badan kembali di depan komputer. Maaf Kuroko, Furihata bergumam. Bukannya Furihata tidak sayang pada temannya yang satu itu. Dia akan tetap merasa bersalah jika Akashi dengan kemarahannya akan melakukan yang tak bisa dia bayangkan pada Kuroko karena mengira Kuroko lah yang berteriak dan menutup teleponnya. Tapi tugas ini juga hidup dan matinya.

“Akan kubelikan milkshake vanilla yang banyak nanti sebagai ucapan maaf dan terimakasih,” gumamnya yang kemudian melanjutkan menyusun makalahnya.

**→Panggilan Jam Tiga Pagi←**

 

“Apa kau menerima telepon aneh semalam?” tanya Kuroko pada esok harinya. Jam makan siang dimana mereka duduk di Maji Burger. Wajah datar pemuda berambut biru muda itu seolah tersirat rasa khawatir begitu mengetahui tiba-tiba Furihata mau membelikannya minuman kesukaannya.

“Tidak.” Furihata menjawab ragu. “Tapi sebenarnya ya! T-tidak seaneh itu. Y-ya ada yang menelpon..” Suaranya memelan. “Aku mengangkatnya dan memaki dan mematikannya.”

Ekspresi Kuroko yang tak berubah membuat Furihata semakin gelisah. “T-tidak benar-benar memaki.. sih. Ku kira dia kakakku tapi ternyata..”

Kalimatnya dibiarkan menggantung. Tanpa dilanjutkan pun Kuroko sudah paham dengan yang Furihata maksud.

“Ja-jadi kalau sendainya Aka-ehem! Di-dia marah padamu atau semacamnya, tolong beritahu aku. Oke? Aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa, Kuroko. Maaf.”

Kuroko menyedot minumannya sambil mengangguk. “Jadi ini kenapa kau tiba-tiba membelikanku ini?”

“T-tidak! Tidak juga! M-maksudku.. ya!” Furihata memajukan tubuhnya. “Jaga dirimu, Kuroko. Semoga kau baik-baik saja.”

**→Panggilan Jam Tiga Pagi←**

 

 

Furihata berdiri di depan kuil. Kedua tangan saling menggenggam di depan mulutnya. Mata tertutup rapat. Dahi berkerut penuh konsentrasi. Bibirnya menggumamkan doa.

Semoga nilai-nilainya semester ini bagus.

Semoga selalu diberikan kesehatan untuk dirinya, keluarganya, dan orang-orang disekitarnya.

Semoga dia mendapatkan tempat kerja paruh waktu yang layak.

Semoga Akashi tidak marah dan Kuroko diselamatkan hidupnya.

Di bagian terakhir Furihata sampai memanjatkannya tiga kali. Setelah itu dia mengangkat wajah dan menghela nafas lega.

Furihata berbalik dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Dia mengeratkan syal yang mengelilingi lehernya untuk menghalangi angin musim dingin bulan Desember menyentuh lehernya. Tiap langkah seolah meninggalkan beban. Sambil menggumamkan lagu, dia berjalan ke depan.

Namun sayang langkahnya terhenti begitu merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Sebuah telepon dari Kuroko seolah menggelapkan harinya yang tadi terasa cerah. Dalam kepalanya langsung diserbu dengan puluhan pertanyaan.

Apakah Kuroko selamat? Atau tidak?

Apakah dia menelpon untuk memberikan kabar baik? Kabar buruk? Atau keduanya? Atau tidak keduanya?

“Ha-halo?” Furihata akhirnya mengangkat.

“Furihata-kun.” Kuroko bersuara. Nada bicaranya yang seperti biasa terdengar datar membuat Furihata tak bisa menebak apa yang ingin Kuroko sampaikan.

“Ya, Kuroko? Ada apa?” tanyanya.

“Apa kau ada waktu jam lima sore nanti?” tanya Kuroko yang membuat puluhan pertanyaan di kepala Furihata menjadi ratusan.

“Ku rasa...” Ragu. Furihata tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Perasaannya mendadak tidak enak. Seolah dia diberikan sebuah firasat buruk. “…tidak?”

Seperti biasa Kuroko tidak pernah basa basi dan langsung mengatakan, “Kalau begitu, bisakah kau datang ke Maji Burger?”

Kalimat tersebut entah kenapa terdengar retoris. Furihata yakin Kuroko tidak menunggunya untuk menjawab kesediaannya. “O-okay..?” Furihata menarik nafas dalam. “Kalau boleh tahu, ada apa ya?”

Jeda. Kuroko yang tidak langsung menjawab membuat kecemasan Furihata semakin jadi. “Kuroko?”

“Ah itu. Akashi-kun mengatakan ingin bertemu denganmu, Furihata-kun.”

Kali ini Furihata yang memberikan jeda. Meski sudah berkali-kali Kuroko memanggil namanya, dalam dinginnya musim bersalju, isi kepala Furihata mendadak membeku.

 

**→Panggilan Jam Tiga Pagi←**

 

 

Furihata tak berani bertanya banyak mengenai tiap detail yang terjadi pada Kuroko dan membuatnya terlibat – memang dari awal dia sudah terlibat, bahkan ini akibat kesalahannya sendiri. Furihata juga setengah tidak ingin tahu  sebab apa yang membuat Akashi ingin menemuinya – selain untuk mengguntingnya.

“Seharusnya Kuroko tahu kalau aku punya Akashiphobia!” gumamnya pada diri sendiri sambil mengaduk-aduk sedotan di gelas minuman bersodanya.

Semenjak kejadian Winter Cup bertahun-tahun yang lalu, Furihata memiliki ketakutan pada seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Meski banyak orang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah pribadi yang berbeda dengan sosok yang hampir mencongkel biji mata Kagami. Meski mereka sudah pernah membincangkan masalah pribadi dengan dibiarkan duduk hanya berdua di ulangtahun Kuroko. Meski sisa tahun di SMA mereka sering bertemu di pertandingan ataupun sekedar bertegur sapa di koridor gelanggang olahraga.

Semua hal itu tak menghilangkan sedikitpun ketakutannya pada Akashi Seijuuro. Bahkan akan semakin segar tiap kali mereka berhadapan, Akashi tak pernah alpa untuk memberikannya _ankle break_. Memandangnya dari atas.

Furihata terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sehingga tak sadar bahwa ada orang lain yang bergabung dengannya. Orang itu tak langsung bersuara. Dia sejenak diam dan mengamati tiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukan oleh pemuda brunet di depannya.

Hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyapa karena diacuhkan cukup lama. “Selamat sore, Furihata-san.”

Furihata seketika langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Tubuhnya kemudian tersentak dan reflek mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak sandaran kursi.

“A-akashi?!”

Pemuda di depannya berpakaian rapih, masih menggunakan mantel hangatnya dan duduk dengan elegan di seberangnya. Sebelah alis terangkat dan segaris senyum tipis sedikit tertarik dari bibirnya seolah terhibur melihat respon dari Furihata.

“Kau terlihat sangat terkejut. Kurasa aku sudah meminta tolong Kuroko untuk menyampaikan bahwa aku akan menemuimu disini.”

Furihata tertawa garing. Menurunkan tangan yang dia baru sadar terletak di depan dadanya yang berdetak tak karuan. Sambil membenahi posisi duduknya, Furihata berbasa- _basi_ dengan mengucapkan, “A-apa kabar?”

“Aku baik,” jawabnya. Nadanya tenang dan seperti biasa penuh karisma – yang membuat Furihata terasa semakin menciut dan memilih ingin ditelan bumi. “Bagaimana denganmu?”

Inginnya Furihata menjawab, ‘Jantungku ingin lepas,’ namun dia cukup waras untuk tidak mengatakannya. “A-aku juga baik..hehhe..”

Kecanggungan mengisi sisa waktu mereka. Hingga Akashi yang kembali membuka suara dengan berdeham. “Sebenarnya Furihata-san, alasan kenapa aku berada disini adalah ingin meminta maaf mengenai kejadian tempo hari.”

Furihata diam. Dia kebingungan.

Mengenai kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, seharusnya Akashi yang marah padanya. Namun saat ini Akashi lah yang meminta maaf padanya. Apa dunia sudah terbalik?

“Seharunya aku tidak mengganggu waktu belajarmu.” Melihat Furihata yang belum bergerak maupun menunjukkan respon, Akashi pun melanjutkan. “Aku sudah mendapatkan penjelasannya dari Kuroko. Maaf kalau tempo lalu aku mengganggu waktu belajarmu,” ucapnya lagi. Badan menekuk empat puluh derajat ke depan sebagai gestur permintaan maaf.

Furihata yang mulai mencerna kejadian yang sedang dialaminya akhirnya merespon. “Tidak. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Saat itu aku yang mengira ponsel itu adalah milikku dan kau adalah kakakku.”

Akashi mengangguk. “Aku paham. Dan disinilah aku meminta maaf.”

Seolah tidak terima, tubuh Furihata maju ke depan. “Tapi tetap saja. Seharusnya aku tidak berteriak padamu saat itu.”

Pemuda berambut merah menahan senyumnya. “Baiklah. Kalau begitu anggap saja kalau kita berdua sama-sama salah dan sama-sama meminta maaf.”

 

**→Panggilan Jam Tiga Pagi←**

 

Esok harinya Kuroko mendapati Furihata duduk di perpustakaan. Wajah kusut seperti kurang tidur dengan kantung matanya yag terlihat jelas. Kuroko menghampirinya bersamaan dengan Kagami di belakangnya.

“Kau kenapa, Furi?” tanya Kagami.

“Seperti biasa,” jawabnya. Suaranya pelan seolah nyawanya tersisa sedikit lagi. “Makalah. Deadline mendadak.”

“Ku kira terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Akashi-kun.” Kuroko berucap dengan santai sambil menggidikkan bahu.

“Apa maksudmu, Kuroko?” tanya Kagami.

“Kemarin Furihata-kun dan Akashi-kun kencan di Maji Burger.”

“KENCAN?!” seru Kagami dan Furihata secara bersamaan.

“Tunggu Furi! Kenapa kau ikut terkejut!”

“Kemarin itu bukan kencan!” sanggah Furihata. “Ma-maksudku, kami hanya berbicara sambil makan. Aku mengajarkan Akashi bagaimana memesan makanan di restoran cepat saji. Karena sungguh! Jika kubiarkan dia menunggu sampai ada pelayan yang lewat, sampai malam pun dia tidak beranjak.”

Merasa dia diperhatikan oleh dua pasang mata, wajah Furihata berubah kemerahan. Tangan meremas ujung sweater, mata melirik kesana-kesini agar tak merasa semakin salah tingkah karena dipelototi. “Ka-kami meminta maaf satu sama lain. Lalu membicarakan hal-hal kecil. Kau tahu, seperti yang kami lakukan di ulangtahun Kuroko beberapa tahun lalu. Tidak ada hal lain.”

“Tidak ada hal lain?” tanya Kagami dan Kuroko secara bersamaan. Mereka seolah sangsi jika melihat tingkah Furihata yang seperti itu.

Wajah Furihata semakin merona. Dia menundukkan kepala. “Selain pada akhirnya kami bertukar nomor telepon, berarti iya. Tidak ada hal lain.”

“Kupikir, sepertinya Akashi-kun tertarik pada Furihata-kun,” ucap Kuroko tiba-tiba. Furihata langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Mata membola tak percaya.

“Jauh selagi kita masih SMA, Akashi-kun selalu berusaha menyapamu, Furihata-kun. Sayangnya kau selalu mencoba untuk melarikan diri sehingga Akashi-kun tak berani lebih jauh karena dia tak ingin menakutimu,” jelasnya. Sepasang mata biru muda itu menerawang ke langit-langit. Mengingat beberapa kejadian dimana Akashi melihat punggung gemetar yang terduduk di lapangan basket sehabis terjatuh karenanya. Dalam pandangan matanya, Kuroko merasa ada sesuatu yang lain yang Akashi rasakan pada temannya. “Meski itu baru dugaanku saja.”

Furihata menghela nafas. Lega karena masalah ‘tertarik’ tersebut sukses membuatnya berdebar tak karuan. Entah cemas atau takut. Untungnya hal tersebut hanya sekedar asumsi dari Kuroko.

Karena seorang Akashi Seijuuro tidak mungkin tertarik padanya.

“Kau ingat beberapa hari lalu dimana ponselku tertinggal di rumahmu?” Furihata mengangguk. “Seharusnya saat itu aku datang ke pertemuan GOM tapi karena tugas kelompok, aku tetap bersamamu. Saat aku menjelaskan hal itu, Akashi yang sepertinya akan marah langsung mereda.” Kuroko menghentikan ceritanya untuk sekedar mengintip ekspresi apa yang terpasang di wajah Furihata.

Dia diam. Mata tak mengedip. Wajahnya tegang seolah sedang menahan nafas.

Furihata mengangguk seolah mempersilahkan Kuroko untuk melanjutkan. “Saat itu aku sengaja mengejeknya dengan mengatakan, ‘Furihata sedang memakai kacamata saat belajar, mau lihat?’ dan kau tak percaya jika kuberitahu apa jawaban darinya.”

“Aku tidak percaya,” ucap Kagami yang masih bersama mereka. Ikut mendengarkan kisah Kuroko dengan ekspresi tak percaya, sama seperti Furihata.

“Dia membalas, ‘Kirimi aku fotonya’ dengan banyak tanda seru. Kemudian aku mengerjainya dengan tidak mengirimi gambar itu. Sepertinya dia marah. Seharusnya Akashi yang ini tidak sok memerintah seperti dirinya yang satu lagi. Tapi sepertinya dia kembali tidak stabil jika itu berurusan dengan Furihata-kun.” Kuroko menggidikkan bahu. “Kalimat terakhir tadi hanya dugaanku.”

Furihata terduduk lemas di kursinya. Dia bersandar di sandaran kursi seolah tubuhnya berubah menjadi jelly. Kagami yang merasa iba pun hanya menepuk pundaknya berkali-kali. Kuroko tetap statis dengan memberikan pandangan kosong padanya.

“Jika Akashi-kun sampai meminta fotomu, dan meminta nomor ponselmu, itu berarti dia telah memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu padamu, Furihata-kun.” Kuroko memajukan tubuhnya. Furihata merasa seperti déjà vu. Kejadian beberapa hari lalu di Maji Burger dimana Furihata memperingatkan Kuroko dari Akashi. “Jaga dirimu, Furihata-kun. Semoga kau baik-baik saja.”

**→** **FIN←**

 


End file.
